Soportando el dolor
by Valsed
Summary: El ha cambiado y sus amigos buscaran el porque incluso aun descubriendo la triste verdad. Yaoi, Rape –Terminado–
1. Capitulo 1

**Soportando el dolor**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi (parejas tradicionales), rape, violencia

Lo que esta en _cursivas_ esta en el pasado, lo que esta en **negritas** son escenas externas.

««»»

««»»

**Parte 1: Cambios**

Veía con detenimiento el arma en su mano, parecía tentadora, esperanzadoramente tentadora, jugaba con ella pasándola sutilmente por su muñeca como si con el puro contacto pudiera darle alivio a su dolor interno; por mas que lo intentaba no daba el paso, ella estaba ahí para recordarle su promesa, la aprecio cuando la conoció se convirtió en su aliciente, su esperanza pero ahora la odiaba, odiaba haberle hecho esa promesa.

Paso nuevamente la daga sobre su muñeca, dejando solo una leve marca a su paso por la presión del mismo.

-Quatre- escucho una voz sorprendida. Levanto la vista y escondió la daga a sus espaldas, y fingiendo lo que dejo de ser, les sonrío con candidez, o eso penso él.

-Duo, chicos que sorpresa, hace mucho que no los veía- la mirada de ellos era de desconcierto y duda.

-qué estabas haciendo?- la pregunta demandante de Wufei no le sorprendido pero hubiera deseado que no la hicieran

-por que no me avisaron que venían?, les hubiera tenido algo preparado- obvia el cambio de tema pero no quería discutirlo. Guardo la daga en una caja en la vitrina como si lo que hubiera estado haciendo no fuera nada.

-te queríamos sorprender- agradeció que no insistieran

-vaya que me sorprendieron, pero pasen, siéntense cuéntenme que han hecho todo este año, quieren algo de tomar?- pregunto aun recordando que él era una persona educada.

-si, algo de té- pidió Duo con una sonrisa extrañada

-y ustedes también?- los otros tres asintieron

-espérenme un momento- escapo, no los esperaba, una parte de él deseo nunca mas volverlos a ver, sobre todo cuando no los vio en aquellos días, días que deseaba olvidar, pero era un estigma que no se podía quitar por mas que lo intentaba.

Regreso con lo ordenado, ellos platicaban, se dio cuenta que callaron cuando lo vieron entrar, no le extraño, le dio a cada quien su taza y comenzó él la platica, para llevarla a su conveniencia.

-Amo Quatre, lo buscan- escucho una voz desde la entrada, le sorprendió verlo, recordando lo que pasara día antes no pudo evitar enojarse, no le importo que se dieran cuenta de su sentimiento. -amo?- entendió que había tardado en contestar.

-quiénes me buscan?- pregunto secamente

-sus amigos-

-ah, hazlos pasar-

Su gesto se suavizo nuevamente para dirigirse a los presentes -vaya mas visitas- comento con una sonrisa. Tomo un trago de su taza cuando se dio cuenta que no recibiría alguna contestación.

-Hola Quatre ya se te quito lo amargado- oyó una alegre voz femenina que entraba con prisa pero se detuvo al ver a las demás personas parecía sorprendida y les lanzo una mirada escrutadora

-buenas tardes- dijo como si no los conociera , lo cual era falso

-Reelena que pasa por que te detienes?- pregunto alguien atrás de ella

-uh mira quienes están aquí- dijo con ironía una vez que vio el porque de la inmovilidad de la otra chica

-qué pasa Dorothy?- pregunto otra voz que entraba al lugar

-mira los desaparecidos han vuelto Zerch- contesto sin dejar su tono de voz

-buenos días- saludo él alegre al verlos

-qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Dorothy

-qué sera?, pues a visitar a Quatre- contesto agresivamente el chino, le había molestado el tono de voz

Relena por fin reacciono -Quatre te acuerdas que nos prometiste acompañarnos?-

-si me acuerdo-

-espero no hayas cambiado de opinión al tener visitas-

-bueno Reelena los tengo que atender-

-entonces también los invitamos- agrego la otra rubia

-no creo que ellos quieran- agrego con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Quatre- regaño -nos prometiste que saldrías mas, te hace daño estar tanto tiempo encerrado-

-mi hermana tiene razón, sabes que tampoco me gustan este tipo de cosas, pero te convendrá hacerlo-

-que les parece si dejan de molestar y se preocupan mas por sus cosas- dijo Quatre con enojo que sorprendió a los otros 4 chicos quienes nunca lo habían escuchado habla así, los otros tres lo esperaban.

-Quatre- dijo con tristeza Reelena

-perdónenme pero saben que pierdo el control fácilmente- dijo con tristeza

-esta bien no te preocupes, pero para que se te quite vendrás con nosotros-

-vaya castigo- dijo neutro

Dorothy lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a la salida solo deteniéndose para mirar a los otros chicos que miraban todo con confusión -si quieren acompañarnos no hay problema- y diciendo esto salió. Los 4 dudaron pero decidieron seguirlos no por querer estar con ellos, sino para saber que pasaba ahí.

A vista de terceros se podría decir que ese grupo se estaba divirtiendo, pero la realidad era completamente falsa, sonrisas y gestos alegres mascaras de lo que realmente sentían.

La noche llego y en una mansión 5 chicos se habían reunido después de su paseo sin decir nada.

-Quatre- rompió el silencio Duo -qué ha pasado?

-de que me hablas?- pregunto con falsa ignorancia

-vamos Quatre no te hagas, algo aquí esta muy extraño- dijo con fastidio el chico pelinegro

-Wufei no se que es lo extraño, aquí es así todos los días-

-tu no eres así Quatre algo ha pasado?- pregunto Trowa

-pues ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-sino estas dispuesto hablar tal vez tengamos que investigarlo nosotros- dijo como amenaza Heero

-lo que ha pasado no es un gran secreto- diciendo esto se levanto de su lugar -hay cuartos arreglados para que pasen la noche- y se dirigió a su habitación.

Entro y cerro con llave, costumbre recién adquirida, camino hacia su ventana y apretó sus manos en el borde de la ventana con frustración que no podía dejar de sentir, el dolor no lo abandonaba. Derramo lagrimas de dolor, tristeza, rabia cuanto había deseado que sus compañeros pilotos estuvieran acompañándolo sobre todo él, pero ahora le incomodaba su presencia, siempre los quiso pero ahora no entendía que sentía por ellos.

««»» ««»» ««»»

En la sala, los 4 chicos estaban aun sorprendidos por el comportamiento de su amigo, quien siempre se había mostrado alegre y dócil, les mostraba cariño y parecía ser tan frágil, pero ahora parecía un chico altanero y cínico que no le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor, deseaban saber que había pasado que hiciera que ese chico tan dulce cambiara tanto.

-qué hacemos?- fue una pregunta al aire

-busquemos a Reelena o a Dorothy para que nos expliquen que ha pasado-

-no necesitan buscarnos- comento Zech entrando a la sala

-que?, estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo- comento Duo sorprendido

-no acabamos de llegar- explico Reelena

-que ha pasado?, que le sucedió a Quatre?-

-Heero supongo que aun puedes romper códigos de seguridad-

-si-

-todo lo que le paso a Quatre esta en esos archivos, se ha mantenido en secreto por el bien de él- le extendió un pedazo de hojas con unos dato en ella, lo suficiente para que Heero lo entendiera.

Al abrir una unos archivos, vio que se trataba de uno expediente psiquiátrico, rompió otros código de seguridad y entro a unas grabaciones de cierto Doctor especialista en terapias psicológicas cuyo paciente era Quatre Rabera Winner.

««»»««»»««»»

**Parte 2: Primera Grabación**

16 de Junio.

Paciente: Quatre Rabera Winner.

Doctor encargado: Dr. Carl Kölh.

Hora de inicio: 14:00 horas

-Buenas tardes Quatre-

-...

-Supongo que sabes a que has venido-

-...-

-bien, necesito saber que paso, la policía me ha pedido que me cuentes todo para ponerlo en un reporte-

-mjm-

-además te servirá para sacar todo lo que te molesta

-...-

-por que no me cuentas como lo conociste?-

-...-

-por favor Quatre-

-yo...- lo voz se escucho casi en un murmuro-

_Quatre se encuentra en una reunión de inversionistas, de la exposición de propuestas e ideas se llevo posteriormente una comida para conocer mejor a los personajes presentes._

_-Buenas Tardes, usted es el joven Quatre Rabera Winner, no es así-_

_-si así es, y usted es?- no pudo evitar perturbarse al ver a la persona frente a él_

_-a mi nombre es Pavel Urban- su cabello largo a los hombros era negro con destellos castaños, de ojos color miel, alto de tez apiñonada, porte elegante y buen cuerpo, llevaba un traje hueso con el saco abierto, su voz era profunda de asentó ruso._

_-mucho gusto- dijo controlándose_

_-no el gusto es mío, si me permite unas palabras usted me a asombrado- Quatre se puso nervioso al tono de voz con el que había dicho esas palabras_

_-yo?-_

_-si a hablado sobre sus proyectos con mucha seguridad que no me ha dejado duda alguna que lograra cumplir sus objetivos-_

_-gracias por su voto de confianza- sonrío complacido de si mismo_

_-oh no me hable de usted, dígame Pavel únicamente-_

_-gracias usted también dígame únicamente Quatre-_

_-me gustaría conocer mejor tus proyectos si no te molesta Quatre-_

_-claro que no es molestia Pavel- dijo al escuchar su nombre con afabilidad_

_-qué le parece mañana, en el restaurante "Le jardin de la lune" a la hora de la comida?-_

_-bueno... esta bien- no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso_

_-por desgracia me tengo que ir ahora, pero lo esperare mañana-_

_-hasta entonces-_

_-nos vemos Quatre- pronuncio con delicadeza el nombre_

_««»»_

_Al día siguiente en el restaurante, Quatre había llegado puntual y le agrado que Pavel estuviera ya ahí esperándolo, el árabe llevaba una carpeta bajo su brazo que coloco en la mesa una vez que llego._

_-que bien que has llegado Quatre, por lo visto usted también es puntual, eso es un aspecto agradable..., pero siéntese-_

_-gracias, a mi también me agrada la gente puntual_

_-qué le parece si comemos antes?-_

_-por mi no hay problemas-_

_-mesero-_

_La comida fue traída y la platica fue muy agradable, Quatre se maravillo por la forma en que se expresaba y la elegancia en sus movimientos._

_-Quatre?-_

_-si Pavel-_

_-eres una persona maravillosa-_

_No pudo evitar sonrojarse -gracias-_

_-Quatre, me gustaría tratarte mas sino es inconveniente-_

_-bueno yo- dudo, era claro las intensiones del ruso y no sabia que hacer, pues su corazón ya tenia dueño, pero no sabia si era correspondido, lo que dudaba que así fuera, y al final decidió darle una oportunidad -esta bien-_

_-gracias Quatre me has hecho muy feliz- tomo la mano del árabe y la beso con ternura, nuevamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas._

_Llevaban una semana saliendo, pero un día Pavel pidió que pasar a su departamento porque se le habían olvidado unos documentos, invito a Quatre a pasar, el lugar era muy amplio la elegancia se hacia notar, era un lugar moderno y muy cómodo._

_-sírvete lo que desees mientras busco-_

_-si gracias Pavel- Quatre camino hacia la cantina privada la cual estaba bien surtida._

_Poco después llego el ruso -tomas agua-_

_-si-_

_-no me digas que no bebes licor-_

_-si, pero no mucho_

_-vaya eres un chico saludable-, tomo la barbilla del araba_

_-te había dicho que eres muy hermoso-_

_-eh?- se sonrojo_

_-nadie me había atraído como tu, eres una hermosa aparición-_

_-gracias- contesto tímidamente mientras esquivaba la mirada_

_-me podrías dejar cortejarte?-_

_-bueno yo.. este-_

_-no me digas que hay alguien-_

_-no, no hay nadie, pero yo...- como decirle que amaba a otra persona pero que no era correspondido_

_-entonces no hay problemas, no es así-_

_-Pavel yo-_

_-amas a otra persona-_

_Quatre se sorprendió -como..?-_

_-eres una persona transparente Quatre, pero dime me darás la oportunidad-_

_-no quiero hacerte ilusiones...-_

_-por favor-_

_-si- contesto a la insistencia, además de que le parecía muy agradable, penso que tal vez así podría olvidar a amor por él._

_Aun estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no supo en que momento Pavel comenzó a besarlo, al principio se asusto pero después dejo que lo besaran, dudaba en corresponder; las manos del ruso sujetaron su cuerpo, recorriéndolo suavemente, Quatre se sintió incomodo, pero dejo que siguiera, los besos continuaban, mientras que Pavel no dejaba de acariciarlo sobre la ropa, pero en cuanto sintió que una de las manos del ruso se quería introducir bajo su camisa, se separo._

_-espera- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido por los besos_

_-qué pasa Quatre?- pregunto desconcertado_

_-esto es muy rápido-_

_-no Quatre apenas empezamos- intento abrazarlo de nuevo_

_-este... me tengo que ir- salió de prisa de ahí sin ver la mirada de quien dejaba ah_

_««»»_

_Llego a su mansión después de atender los negocios de la familia, aun estaba nervioso por lo sucedido con Pavel, en eso recibió una llamada._

_-Quatre perdóname por lo de la mañana- su voz se oía sincera_

_-esta bien Pavel, pero...-_

_-si lo entiendo, pero me darás otra oportunidad- no tenia pretexto para rechazarlo_

_Tardo en contestar pensando bien en lo que diría -si- contesto al fin_

_-gracias Quatre, y para celebrar te quiero invitar a comer a un nuevo restaurante que se acaba de abrir, aceptas-_

_-si acepto-_

_-no te arrepentirás, pasare por ti a tu oficina-_

_La llamada termino pero se sintió confundido no estaba seguro porque había aceptado darle una segunda oportunidad a Pavel, se oía sincero pero le parecía demasiado atrevido para su gusto._

_««»»_

_Durante todo ese tiempo Pavel se había comportado amable y recatado, Quatre penso que solo había sido pasajero lo del día anterior. Pero cuando llego al restaurante empezó a dudar, pues el lugar estaba vacío y solo había una mesa para dos._

_-qué es esto Pavel?- dijo con enojo_

_-es para disculparme, así nadie nos molestara-, lo llevo a la mesa y los platillos fueron traídos, Quatre alejo sus dudas nuevamente al ver comportarse al ruso decentemente, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez._

_-Quatre tengo algo importante que decirte-_

_-qué es?- pregunto inocentemente_

_-tu me gustas mucho, siento como si te amara de siempre-_

_-Pavel nos conocimos hace poco, es imposible que me ames tan rápido-_

_-no, no lo es, y menos con alguien como tu- el ruso se levanto y tomo la mano de Quatre quien se levanto rápidamente -no tengas miedo-_

_-no tengo miedo, pero no me esta agradando nada lo que esta pasando-_

_-por que no?- Acerco al rubio a su cuerpo y lo aprisiono en sus brazos, pero de inmediato fue alejado. Pavel se sorprendió que alguien que se veía tan frágil tuviera tal fuerza -cada vez me sorprendes mas- dijo mientras veía a Quatre alejarse de ese lugar. -pero me agradezco a mi mismo por tomar precauciones._

_-a que te refieres?- Quatre detuvo su andar y volteo para encararlo_

_-sabia que te me resistirías y me encargue de darte algo especial-_

_-qué?. Dijo antes de empezar a sentirse mareado y sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban, luego la obscuridad llego._

Se escucho un llanto salir de la grabación.

-Quatre estas bien-

-...-

-creo que es todo por hoy, será mejor que vaya a descansar, nos vemos en una semana-

-...-

Se escucharon unos paso y el abrir y cerrar una puerta

Hora de terminado: 16:23 horas

**En la sala, donde los estaban todos reunidos, se mantuvo en silencio, esa grabación no les decía mucho, Heero hizo reproducir la siguiente grabación. Pero alguien en esa sala se sintió muy incomodo por lo escuchado.**

««»» ««»» ««»»

Continuara

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: No pongan atención en los detalles.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Soportando el dolor**

««»»

Gracias Hezziel Leiya, kathy stgqvk, akane himura, Carmín por sus review's

Habra más Duo, mas adelante.

Advertencia: Yaoi, rape, violencia

Lo que esta en _cursivas_ esta en el pasado, lo que esta en **negritas** son escenas externas.

««»»

««»»

**Parte 3: Segunda Grabación**

23 de Junio.

Paciente: Quatre Rabera Winner.

Doctor encargado: Dr. Carl Kölh.

Hora de inicio: 14:00 horas

-buenas tardes Quatre, como nos encontramos hoy?-

-...-

-supe que tuviste visitas-

-si- se escucho apenas audible

-cómo te sentiste al verlos?-

-bien, supongo-

-creo que me quieres decir que no quieres ver a nadie-

-...-

-por que?, según supe eras un chico muy sociable-

-ese era Quatre-

-y entonces con quien estoy hablando-

-con un muerto- sus palabras fueron dolorosas

**Un sonido de angustia se escucho.**

-Quatre-

-...-

-me pareció que en la cita anterior decías algo de amar a alguien-

-si-

-aun lo amas?-

-...-

-Quatre?-

-si- no oculto su tristeza

-por que estas triste?-

-porque él no me ama- se escucho la voz cortada

-cómo sabes eso?-

-lo se... además quien me quería ahora?- el llanto se escucho.

-Quatre tu no tuviste la culpa, además la gente no nos deja de amar por algo así-

-si, si lo hace, además puedo ver sus caras de lastima cuando me ven- el llanto aun se escuchaba

-ellos no te tienen lastimas, están preocupados por ti-

-no, nadie se preocupa por mi, solo...-

-solo quien?-

-mm?, nadie-

-Quatre que fue lo que paso, que hizo él para ponerte así-

-...- solo se oía un triste llanto -no quiero hablar de eso-, se escucharon unos pasos el abrir una puerta y azotar de la misma.

Hora de terminado: 14:43 horas

**Algunos no contuvieron el llanto al escuchar la grabación, sintieron todos los dolorosos sentimientos que de ahí se emanaban.**

**-que fue lo que paso Zerch?- pregunto Duo angustiado**

**-Heero pon la siguiente grabación- ignoro la pregunta**

**-espera- interrumpió su hermana -deja tomo un poco de agua-**

**-no es necesario que sigas escuchando-**

**-quiero hacerlo, Quatre necesita nuestra ayuda- y se dirigió a la cocina.**

««»» ««»» ««»»

**Parte 4: Tercera Grabación**

30 de Junio.

Paciente: Quatre Rabera Winner.

Doctor encargado: Dr. Carl Kölh.

Hora de inicio: 14:00 horas

-bienvenido Quatre, estamos mejor hoy-

-no tengo ganas de hablar-

-Quatre necesito que me digas que paso, sino no podré ayudarte-

-no quiero recordarlo-

-se que es doloroso, pero la mejor forma de sacar nuestro dolor es hablando, yo puedo escucharte-

-...-

-él te drogo, por eso no recuerdas que paso después?-

-...-

-y que recuerdas cuando despertaste?-

_Le dolía la cabeza, no recordaba lo que había pasado, cuando abrió los ojos se espanto al no reconocer el lugar, se levanto con rapidez, para caer nuevamente sobre la cama donde estaba recostado, aun estaba mareado, desde su lugar recorrió con la vista tratando de descubrir donde estaba, era una habitación muy amplia, elegante de estilo renacentista, la ventanas amplias permitían fácilmente el paso de la luz, las cortinas eran delgadas, las gruesas estaban corridas, había un armario grande, un escritorio, varios burós, un espejo de cuerpo entero y un sillón recargado junto a una de las ventanas. Las paredes tenían varios cuadros, había también dos puertas, se levanto para averiguar mas, descubrió que no traía sus ropas, ahora era un conjunto sencillo de dos piezas en satín, se asusto un poco, pero continuo en su investigación._

_Llego a la puerta mas cercana esta conducía a una amplia sala, no quiso indagar mas, camino a la que parecía la puerta de entrada, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada, había mas puertas, las abrió todas, pero lo llevaban a diferentes lugares de la casa, era toda una residencia, las ventanas le permitían ver que estaba en una área boscosa._

_Tomo el atizador de la chimenea que estaba al otro lado de donde había salido, llego a la puerta y antes de dar el primer golpe escucho unos ruidos a su espalda y volteo._

_-qué pretendes?- pregunto enojado_

_-yo nada Quatre, solo deseo que estés a mi lado-_

_-que?, me has secuestrado-_

_-si, eso hice-_

_-que cínico, déjame ir-_

_-no lo haré-_

_-entonces yo me iré- regreso a su tarea de romper el seguro de la puerta_

_-detente Quatre, yo te amo no quiero ser rudo contigo-_

_-no te entiendo Pavel, dices que me amas pero me tienes aquí a la fuerza-_

_-es que yo te necesito, te deseo-_

_Esas palabras lo asustaron mucho no le había gustado la forma en que las había pronunciado, dio el primer golpe a la puerta, pero sintió otro en la espalda que le hizo perder momentanemante el equilibrio._

_-por favor Quatre no quiero lastimarte-_

_El árabe vio que Pavel tenia el otro atizador en la mano, -déjame salir- ordeno desesperado._

_-no lo haré- Quatre no sabia si seguir con la puerta o no perder de vista al ruso, no le gustaba pelear pero las circunstancias no le dejaban otra alternativa. Con rápido movimiento dio un golpe en la mano de Pavel haciendo que este tirara su arma, Quatre levanto rápido el atizador tirado y ahora seguro de su ventaja giro para seguir con su labor, pero un golpe en el rostro lo hizo caer de espaldas. -deja te presento a Roman, mi fiel ayudante-. El tipo era alto, su cuerpo era robusto por los músculo, pero no exagerados, era moreno de cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, su mirada era extraña._

_Quatre se recupero de la sorpresa y rodando salió del alcance del Roman, pero tarde se dio cuenta que había dejado los atizadores, se recrimino por tal descuido._

_-Pavel, esto no me agrada, déjame salir por favor- pidió con fuerza_

_-no Quatre te deseo- dijo con lujuria, escuchar esas palabras desconcertó al rubio, descuido que aprovecho Roman para tomar los atizadores y golpear en la rodilla a Quatre haciendo que este cayera. Una vez en el suelo Pavel aprovecho para acercarse y tomo su barbilla -eres muy hermoso- el rubio golpeo la mano que lo sujetaba con furia._

_Quatre le levanto rápidamente y se alejo de ahí, buscaba alguna manera de escapar, pero la única salida era la puerta que estaba atrás del ruso, Pavel tomo uno de los atizadores y con el arma en mano se acerco a su víctima, el árabe esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, pero al estar esquivando no se dio cuenta que Roman iba hacia su encuentro, lo golpeo en la espalda, cayendo nuevamente Quatre, Roman lo sujeto de los brazos y Pavel se acerco, lo miraba con lujuria y deseo -eres mío Quatre- trato de besarlo, pero el rubio le lanzo una patada._

_Pavel lo miro enojado y le dio un puñetazo en una de sus mejillas, Roman lo soltó, cayendo de nuevo de espaldas, Pavel dio una patada en el estomago, haciendo que Quatre se sujetara la parte adolorida._

_-Quatre- dijo apenado -por favor compórtate- le pidió con ternura mientras tomaba algunos cabellos que se habían ido a la frente del rubio._

_El araba solo lo miraba con rencor -por que me haces esto?-_

_-ya te lo dije te deseo-_

_-yo no quiero nada contigo- su voz cambiaba a una de furia_

_-hay Quatre, entonces tendrá que ser por la mala-, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo, el rubio lo golpeo para que lo soltara._

_Quatre se alejo, pero no se dio cuenta que atrás de él estaba Roman, quien lo sujeto nuevamente, Pavel, se acerco, rápidamente beso a Quatre, pero este se resistía aunque se estaba cansando. Pavel rápidamente lo golpeo en el estomago y aprovecho para profundizar el beso._

_-por favor- logro decir Quatre-_

_-por favor no, eres muy delicioso- y acaricio la mejilla golpeada que estaba ya roja._

_Quatre seguía forzando para liberarse de las manos que lo aprisionaban, Pavel sonrío ante su resistencia, realmente le estaba dando problemas, así que lo golpeo continuamente para que dejara de moverse._

_Quatre cansado y adolorido, dejo de moverse, y Roman lo llevo cargando hasta el cuarto donde despertara, ahí lo dejo caer._

_Pavel lo admiro un momento en su rostro y brazos se notaban marcas rojas, no le importo, Quatre al ver las intenciones del ruso trato de escaparse, pero todo su cuerpo le dolía, Pavel lo sujeto de las muñecas con fuerzas mientras se subía encima de él._

_-por fin será mío- escucho decir, y juntado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro liberar una de sus manos y golpear a Pavel. Quatre se levanto pero Pavel se recupero rápido y tomo a al rubio por un tobillo haciendo que este cayera._

_Pavel aprovecho para golpear la cabeza de Quatre al piso, quien solo sentía el dolor y la desesperación, sus fuerzas se estaban agotando, una pantalla roja se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Sintió su cuerpo elevarse y caer en algo blando, su cabeza estaba muy aturdida como para comprender lo que pasaba._

_Pavel había vuelto a llevar a Quatre a la cama, lo beso varias veces a la boca antes de bajar a su cuello, Quatre se movía ya sin resistencia, el dolor no le permitía reaccionar, en su cabeza tenia una herida abierta donde salía sangre. Rompió la playera que tenia puesta el rubio y empezó a lamer el blanco pecho que se agitaba al contacto._

_Quatre reacciono hasta que su ultima prenda lo abandonaba, se sacudía desesperado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero eso solo hacia enojar a Pavel. -cálmate o me veré forzado a ser agresivo- la amenaza no le importo y siguió en su vano esfuerzo de liberarse, pero Pavel lo volvió a golpear, pero Quatre no se rendiría él era un soldado, dejo de moverse, mientras pensaba, pero para su desgracia, Pavel no quería seguir esperando._

_Separo las piernas del rubio, y tomando sus caderas, entro sin recato dentro de Quatre quien de inmediato grito al sentir el dolor hiriente al ser invadido, destrozándolo llevando consigo su virginidad._

_Pavel sin dejar que se acostumbraba comenzó a moverse para su propia satisfacción, lagrimas amargas brotaron de los ojos del chico que no dejaba de gritar en cada embestida. El dolor desapareció por la bendita inconsciencia._

Se escuchaba un llanto triste, desgarrador, callado.

-Quatre- se escucho conciliador -perdóna por acerté recordar eso- la voz se oyó triste.

-...-

-ya paso, él ha sido arrestado y con lo que me has contado pasara mas tiempo encerrado, ya no podrá hacerte daño-

-...-

-tranquilizante por favor Quatre- el doctor ya no sabia como tranquilizarlo, parecía que Quatre también temblaba.

Se oyó abrir la puerta y unos pasos, el llanto desapareció, al parecer Quatre había sido sedado para calmarlo.

Hora de terminado: 16:59 horas

**El llanto silencioso llenaba el lugar, nadie dijo nada, sintieron la angustia con que su amigo hablaba, había sido muy valiente al hablarlo, pero si doloroso era escucharlo, no podía imaginarse como se sentiría Quatre al tener que recordar tales momento de dolor y sufrimiento.**

**-Quatre- se oyó como un llamado a la paz -cómo es posible?- pero nadie era capaz de responderlo.**

**Tardaron en recuperarse, Heero reviso que aun quedaban algunas grabaciones, pero dudaba en ponerlas. -es mejor que lo continuemos despues- todos lo apoyaron. Apago la computadora, pero nadie se movió, ahora menos que nunca dejarían solo a quien había sufrido tal vejación. Pero todos necesitan descanso y decidieron quedarse todos ahí, los sirvientes de Quatre prepararon todo.**

««»» ««»» ««»»

Continuara

««»» ««»» ««»»


	3. Capitulo 3

**Soportando el dolor**

««»»

Gracias a **Carmín**, **dark**, **akane himura** por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi (parejas tradicionales), rape, violencia

Lo que esta en _cursivas_ esta en el pasado, lo que esta en **negritas** son escenas externas.

««»»

««»»

**Parte 5: El Duelo**

Quatre se levanto temprano, últimamente no podía dormir bien y siempre terminaba las noches en vela. Camino hasta la cocina y saludo cortésmente al personal despierto. Les sonrío pero todos sabían ya que sus sonrisas estaban vacías. Tomo asiento en el comedor, esperando su desayuno, no espero a los demás, prefería estar solo, pero aun con todo el debía seguir siendo el educado Quatre, pero esperaba que durante la noche ellos hubiera marchado, aunque en el fondo no quería estar solo.

««»»

Los demás habitantes de la casa se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, todo se encontraron en el comedor. Nadie dijo nada, y Duo se forzó a sonreír para animar un poco las cosas.

-donde esta Quatre?- pregunto Reelena a quien traía la comida

-el amo Quatre desayuno temprano-

Después de un rato, antes de que la sirvienta se fuera Trowa hablo -donde esta ahora?-

-se encuentra en la sala de música- se retiro con una reverencia, que pocos contestaron.

Terminaron de desayunar y todo caminaron hacia el lugar que les indicaron, Reelena se adelanto y antes de entrar suspiro, no quería que Quatre supiera que ellos sabían lo que había pasado. Aunque tanto ella como Zech y Dorothy tenían una idea, sobre la razón por la que Quatre había sido internado, sobre todo por lo que había sucedido cuando abandono por primera vez la institución.

-buenos días Quatre- saludaron alegres

-buenos días- contesto secamente, estaba en la ventana, viendo hacia el exterior, volteo con una mano en la espalda cuando saludo -qué hacen tan temprano?- pregunto al grupo de Reelena

-nos quedamos a dormir aquí- contesto Dorothy -es que dudábamos que ellos fueran buena compañía- dijo señalando a los expilotos

-oyes que te crees, somos nosotros los que creemos que ustedes no son buena compañía- contesto Wufei

-si, no me digas- rezongo Dorothy -pero ignoremos a estos, que te parece si salimos hoy también-

-no- contesto secamente

-por que no?-

-tengo cosa que hacer-

-por favor Quatre- pidió Reelena

-si vamos es buena idea, nosotros también los acompañamos- agrego Duo

-ya vez somos más-

-de todos modos tengo cosas que hacer-

-pero Quatre, sabes bien que no nos llevamos muy bien sobre todo cuando...-

-cállate Dorothy- la interrumpió Reelena sabiendo lo que iba a decir

-cuando Heero la rechazo por Duo- dijo con fastidio, pero al comprender lo que había dicho suspiro -perdóname Reelena, será mejor que me dejen, solo causo problemas- se escucho triste

-ah no, lo haces a propósito-

-bueno si yo fuera Quatre haría lo mismo- agrego Zerch divertido

-hermano- regaño Reelena

-Quatre amigo- llamo Duo -cómo sabes lo de Heero y yo?-

-lo se, eso basta-

-por lo menos hubieras ido a felicitarnos, o algo así- contesto Heero ignorando la forma en que hablo

-o contárnoslo- dijo Wufei

-ustedes no lo sabían?- pregunto inocentemente Duo

-no Maxwell- dijo Wufei

-aunque era de esperarse- comento Trowa

-pues yo no me lo esperaba, pero bueno ya que- agrego resignada la embajadora

-bueno, pues ya todos lo saben, qué te parece si vamos todos a comer Quatre?-

-ya les dije que tengo que hacer algunas cosas-

-como qué?-

-eso no te incumbe-

-a ya se es ella, esa chica de quien hablas y no nos dices nada-

Quatre bajo el rostro con tristeza. Alguien más en la sala también le dolió esas palabras. Dorothy entendió que dijo algo malo

-si, es con respecto a ella-

-nos puedes contar de ella?- pregunto Heero

-ella... ellla- unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin intentar siquiera contenerlos, dejo de ocultar su mano, en ella estaba la misma daga, la cual dejo caer a un lado -ella... la odio- dijo con firmeza -la odio, la odio- se abrazo a si mismo mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana -por que?- se escucho apenas audible.

-Quatre- Duo trato de acercarse

-detente, no me toques- y diciendo esto salió de ahí, huyendo de lo que había en es casa.

-creen que debamos seguirlo?, tal vez haga una tontería- comento Wufei

-no lo creo, si realmente quisiera hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho, creo que es por ella que no lo hace- dijo Reelena. Heero tomo la daga del piso y la guardo donde antes viera que Quatre la guardaba.

-creo que es hora de seguir escuchando, tal vez sepamos quien es ella?- comento Zerch

Los demás asintieron.

Tal y como lo hiciera la otra vez Heero logro entrar a los archivo de Quatre, mientras Dorothy encargaba a uno de los sirvientes que les avisara cuando este su amo llegara.

««»» ««»» ««»»

**Parte 6: Cuarta Grabación**

06 de Julio.

Paciente: Quatre Rabera Winner.

Doctor encargado: Dr. Carl Kölh.

Hora de inicio: 14:00 horas

-Buenas tardes Quatre-

-mjm-

-no venimos muy alegres hoy-

-no entiendo porque insiste en hacerme recordar-

-no me negaras que te sentiste mejor al liberar todo-

-no- hubo silencio -aunque ahora comprendo lo basura que soy-

-Quatre eso no es cierto-

-qué no?, sino logre defenderme-

-no es verdad, además nunca te dejaste vencer, eso demuestra tu fortaleza-

-mjm-

-Quatre que te parece si me sigues contando lo que paso-

-lo que paso?-

_Se despertó adolorido, sus ojos aun estaban húmedos y no le permitían enfocar, pero el golpe de la realidad llego a su cerebro derramando nuevas lágrimas de dolor, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía._

_-no lo intente- escucho una suave vos, giro su cabeza para buscar de donde provenía -esta muy herido, deje lo curo antes-_

_-quien... quien eres tu?-_

_-mi nombre es Ya Lin, y el señor Urban me dijo que me encargara de atenderlo- era una chica de piel apiñonada de cabello castaño rojizo lacio largo, amarrado en una coleta alta_

_-por que?-_

_-eh?-_

_-por que me atiende?-_

_-es mi deber, además...-_

_-que?-_

_-no puedo creer que mi señor sea capaz de algo así, aunque hace poco que trabajo para él- no quiso sonar triste_

_-ay-_

_-perdone joven-_

_-no te preocupes- le sonrío_

_-es usted muy amable-_

_-mm-_

_-no se rinda joven-_

_-eh?-_

_-se lo que paso, pero le aseguro que siempre hay algo para seguir adelante, la esperanza no lo abandonara -_

_-gracias-_

_Ya Lin se levanto, había terminado de curar a Quatre -descanse, deje algo de ropa ahí junto con comida, el señor tardara en llegar- sonrío antes de salir._

_Después de un rato de estar acostado y haber comido, Quatre se levanto tambaleándose, llego a la puerta, la cual para su mala suerte estaba cerrada, Ya Lin la había cerrado, pero la entendió, no quisiera ella enfrentar la furia de su señor._

_Camino hacia una de las ventanas, pero en eso recordó la otra puerta, camino hasta ella, descubrió el baño, vio la ropa en la cama y las palabras de Ya Lin y decidió quitarse la suciedad en su cuerpo, se asqueo al recordar. El baño nunca había sido tan refrescante para él, pero el dolor en su cuerpo no desapareció tan rápido, pero el saberse destrozado por dentro nunca podría ser borrado, unas lagrimas se confundieron con el agua. _

_Cuando termino su baño se vistió y no perdio su tiempo. Camino hacia la ventana aguantando el dolor, estaba en un sobre nivel, como si estuviera en un segundo piso, tomo la silla del escritorio y rompió el vidrio, con las sabanas limpio la ventana de cristales sobrantes, dudo un poco antes de brincar, pero sabia que esta era su oportunidad, cayo pero la debilidad de su cuerpo lo llevo a lastimarse un tobillo._

_Pero no tenia tiempo para lamentarse, encamino adentrándose en el bosque, esperando que cerca hubiera algún lugar poblado, caminando sin ruta cierta; no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba recorriendo el lugar, pero sus fuerzas estaban mermando. Esperando no ser descubierto se sentó recargándose en el tronco de un árbol, el sueño rápido llego._

_Una fuerte sacudida lo saco de su descanso -creías que no te encontraría- sintió pánico. Lo golpeo en el rostro y otro golpe en el estomago, cayo al suelo cuando iba a levantarse para poder defenderse, varios azotes se lo impidieron, cada golpe era un grito, -te dije que te comportaras- detuvo su agresión y llevando casi arrastras a Quatre lo llevo de regreso a su residencia._

_Al entrar lo encerró en el armario, dejándolo ahí sin curar sus heridas, ahí Quatre se desmayo._

_Nuevamente fue despertado de manera brusca -espero que hayas aprendido- regaño Pavel con furia, dejándolo caer bruscamente en la cama, junto con un grito de dolor por las heridas abiertas._

_Pavel comenzó a besarlo, Quatre quería resistirse pero cada movimiento era .una agonía para su destrozado cuerpo quien le reclamaba descanso -maldito- dijo con enojo._

_-vamos Quatre esto seria maravillosos si te dejaras-_

_-nunca-_

_-no creo que puedas hacer mucho para detenerme- se burlo_

_Muy acertado estaba, por mas que intentaba resistirse comprendía tristemente que era inútil, estaba demasiado débil y herido para poder hace algo, se sintió frustrado, un fracasado._

_Pavel lo volvió a tomar por la fuerza, Quatre se desmayo en medio del dolor._

_««»»_

_Despertó con el cuerpo totalmente destrozado, -joven que bueno que despertó-_

_-Ya Lin- dijo casi en susurro_

_-que tal joven?, esta vez me espanto sus heridas eran mayores que la anterior, tardo mucho en despertarse- Quatre derramo algunas lagrimas al recordar el dolor y la tortura por la que paso. -perdoneme, soy una imprudente-_

_-no te preocupes-_

_-deje termino de cambiar esta venda- Quatre esquivo la mirada, le costaba trabajo mantenerse despierto, ni siquiera sabia porque había despertado._

_-joven-_

_-si-_

_-coma algo para recuperar sus fuerzas-_

_-no tengo hambre-_

_-claro que tiene, solo esta algo deprimido-_

_-por que no he de estarlo?-_

_-joven, míreme, yo puedo decir que siento algo parecido a lo que usted siente-_

_-eh?-_

_-yo de niña también fui... bueno perdí algo muy sagrado- Quatre se conmovió a la confesión, -pero sabe seguí adelante- le sonrío para animarlo -se que lo que usted esta pasando es peor, pues... bueno no hay porque recordarlo- hizo varios gesto con las manos mientras hablaba -pero por favor no se rinda, mire prométame algo- _

_-que?-_

_-que seguirá adelante con su vida, no se dejara vencer-_

_-que?-_

_-prométame que pase lo que pase usted continuara viviendo-_

_-yo... yo no se si tenga la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo-_

_-claro que la tiene, aun veo un brillo en su mirada indicándome que usted no se ha rendido, o me equivoco- Quatre negó con la cabeza -ese brillo me indica que tiene la fuerza para seguir adelante-_

_-eso crees-_

_-claro que si, ahora prométalo-_

_-te lo prometo Ya Lin-_

_-eso es joven-_

_-Ya Lin-_

_-si joven?-_

_-dime Quatre-_

_-si Quatre, ahora a comer, déjeme ayudarlo- Ya Lin lo ayudo a sentarse._

_-por cierto Ya Lin-_

_-si Quatre?-_

_-qué hora son? parece que es muy tarde, Pavel tardara en llegar-_

_-Quatre yo...-_

_-que pasa?-_

_-el señor Urban bloqueo las ventanas para que no vuelva a escaparse-_

_-ah vaya-_

_-pero no se preocupe- Ya Lin tomo los trastes sucios y salió de ahí cabizbaja._

_Se recostó de nuevo, no podía hacer mucho en ese estado, durmió un rato._

_Esta vez nadie lo despertó. Encamino a la puerta sospechaba que estaba cerrado, pero quería confirmarlo, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, se recargo en ella sintiéndose incompetente, busco con la vista algo que le ayudara a salir, camino hacia las ventanas para revisarlas, pero estaban completamente bloqueadas._

_Escucho la puerta abrirse y se volteo rápidamente -qué haces Quatre? no intentaras escaparte de nuevo, sabes que no es bueno para tu salud- Pavel caminaba hacia Quatre, quien retrocedía a cada paso evitando que se le acercara -no huyas, no me gustan los juegos-_

_-no te me acerques- ordeno_

_-no estas en condiciones de decidir- se burlo. Pavel logro sujetarlo, Quatre cerro los ojos por el dolor cuando este lo atrapo de los hombros, para después abrazarlo -Quatre eres lo mas hermoso que he tenido-_

_-yo no te pertenezco- dijo entre quejidos_

_-oh claro que si- lo separo de si para admirarlo -conozco cada parte de tu bellísimo cuerpo- Quatre se sintió asqueado, sucio de si mismo. Pavel lo beso, el gesto duro del árabe no desaparecía. -veo que aun no te recuperas, te dejare descansar esta noche, porque no quiero que te pase algo malo-, lo soltó y Quatre cayo al piso debilitado y el sentir a Pavel cerca lo hacia sentirse mal. -le diré a Ya Lin que cambie estas sabanas, no puedo creer lo poco higiénico que eres, esperaba mas de ti-_

_En cuanto salió Quatre tenso sus puños de coraje, furia y desesperación, como se atrevía a hablarle así, cuando todo era por su culpa, varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, lagrimas que pronto se convirtieron en llanto._

_La puerta se volvió a abrir, se incorporo tambaleante pensando que seria Pavel, pero era Ya Lin quien al verlo ahí tan lastimero, corrió a abrazarlo, se olvido de las heridas del joven, hasta que escucho un quejido._

_-perdóneme-, Quatre negó con la cabeza -esta usted bien?, qué le hizo ahora?-_

_-solo me hizo recordar lo poca cosa que soy-_

_-Quatre no diga eso, usted vale mucho, es él quien no vale, joven Quatre, no se deje engañar por él, usted es maravilloso, sabe, cuando lo vi la primera vez en la sala- _

_-en la sala?, creí que...-_

_-no yo lo vi cuando salió del cuarto, y cuando esas bestias lo golpearon, quise ayudarlo pero sabía que no serviría de nada-_

_-Ya Lin, tú me has ayudado mucho-_

_-sabe Quatre en cuanto lo vi creí que usted era un ángel-_

_-Ya Lin que cosas dices-_

_-es verdad, a pesar de que se veía confundido, su cara reflejaba una paz muy cálida y sus ojos mostraban la pureza de su corazón, y... a pesar de todo esto usted aun tiene ese halo tan hermoso que lo rodea-_

_-Ya Lin-_

_-por favor no se rinda- dejo caer algunas lagrimas -usted me lo ha prometido, seguirá viviendo, verdad?-_

_-lo hare- no pudo resistirse a sus palabras, cada vez que la veía, su corazón se llenaba de esperanza._

_-será mejor que descanse, yo mañana no me quedare sin hacer nada, lo ayudare-_

_-no lo hagas, podrían lastimarte-_

_-no, lo haré- cambio su gesto a uno alegre -mientras se baña que le parece si le preparo la cama- Quatre no contesto, esa cama era para él mas un instrumento de tortura. Ya Lin lo entendió -la cama no es la culpable-_

_-esta bien- sonrío, y se dirigió al baño._

_Cuando salió, ya no la vio a ella, camino lentamente y dudando se introdujo en la cama, pero esta vez el sueño no llegaba, como iba a dormir sabiendo que en cualquier momento volvería a pasar por el mismo sufrimiento._

-qué paso después de eso?- pregunto el Doctor al ver que Quatre callaba

-estoy cansado- dijo con voz lastimosa

-esta bien, solo dime algo-

-que?-

-esa chica es la que aviso a la policía-

Tardo en contestar -si- se escucho como en llanto

-esta bien, es todo por hoy, pero ya viste estamos avanzando-

-mh, si usted lo dice- Se escucho unos pasos arrastrarse y la puerta permitir salir a alguien

Hora de terminado: 17:46 horas

**Aun estaban asimilando lo escuchado, sospechaban quien era ella, pero no comprendían porque la odiaba si parecía hablar de ella como alguien muy preciada.**

**Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas -disculpen el amo Quatre vino hace un momento pero no entro-**

**-gracias por avisarnos- hablo Zerch**

**-a que habrá venido?- comento Reelena**

**-es extraño, pero es normal que se comporte así- expreso Duo**

**-bueno por lo menos sabemos quien es ella- expreso Wufei**

**-pero la pregunta es, por que la odia?- exclamo Heero**

**-Zerch, que paso con ese tipo?- pregunto Trowa**

**-tuvo juicio privado por su cargo en la política, pero supe que le dieron cadena perpetúa-**

**-y a ese Roman?-**

**-no lo se-**

**-cómo es posible que exista gente así?- dijo con enojo Duo -solo espero que se la este pasando mal-**

**-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Reelena La miraron con sorpresa, no esperaban eso de la mas grande pacifista -es que...- no dijo mas la tristeza no le dejo**

**-si seguimos escuchando, creo que sabremos mas, cuantas grabaciones quedan?- decidió cambiar el tema Dorothy**

**-3-**

**-tal vez averigüemos que paso con ellos en la siguiente grabación-**

««»» ««»» ««»»

Continuara

««»» ««»» ««»»


	4. Capitulo 4

Soportando el dolor

««»»

Para **Gabz** y **Xanae**

Advertencia: Yaoi (parejas tradicionales), rape, violencia

Lo que esta en _cursivas_ esta en el pasado, lo que esta en **negritas** son escenas externas.

««»»

««»»

**Parte 7: Quinta Grabación**

13 de Julio.

Paciente: Quatre Rabera Winner.

Doctor encargado: Dr. Carl Kölh.

Hora de inicio: 14:00 horas

-Buenas tardes Quatre-

-buenas tardes-

-es extraño, es la primera vez que contestas mi saludo-

-perdone por ser tan grosero-

-oh no me refería a eso, sino que al parecer hoy vienes con mejor ánimos-

-algo-

-visitas de nuevo?-

-vienen casi a diario-

-saben porque estas aquí?-

-no, y no quiero que lo sepan-

-bien, si así lo quieres-

-si así lo quiero-

-sabes estuve hablando con ellos-

-...-

-me dijeron que eras un chico alegre, preocupado por las personas, de gran corazón-

-si?-

-si, y sabes estoy dispuesto a recuperarlo-

-no se como vaya a hacerlo, si ese chico esta muerto-

-no creo que este muerto, mas bien esta escondido, tiene miedo-

-no, esta muerto, yo lo vi morir-

-por que crees que haya muerto?-

-ya no quería sufrir-

-a que te refieres con sufrir?-

-todos lo subestimaban, lo dejaban a un lado, le tenían lastima porque no tenia carácter-

**-Quatre-**

-yo no creo esas cosas, además supe que también fue un soldado-

-un soldado fracasado-

Un suspiro se escucho -según la embajadora fue un gran soldado-

-eso dice ella-

-no, eso dicen todos-

-mjm-

-Quatre, por que te encierras en tu mundo?-

-me siento mas seguro así-

-siendo alguien que no eres?-

-siendo alguien que no quieren, alguien a quien no amen, alguien a quien no deseen-

-por que no te quieres sentir querido?-

-porque la gente que quieres es la que mas te lastima, siendo así la gente no se me acerca-

-te refieres a la persona que amas-

Silencio -también-

-cómo te lastimo esa persona?-

-no me lastimo él, me lastime yo mismo al amar a alguien que nunca me amara, sino permito que se me acerque la gente, no volver a enamorarme y no caeré en sus mentiras-

Un suspiro del doctor -quién mas te ha lastimado?-

-me lastime yo solo con mis amigos-

-ellos como?-

-ellos no están aquí-

-pero han venido a verte-

-ellos no, a los que yo consideraba mis amigos-

-a que te refieres?-

-supe que todo el mundo se entero de mi secuestro, pero ellos no han venido a verme, me encariñe mucho con ellos, que ahora los necesito, pero- se escucho un gemido -no están, por eso no quiero mas amigos, así no los necesitare después-

**-no-**

-pero Quatre, estoy seguro que tenían cosas que hacer, además es probable que no hayan sabido lo que te paso-

-así es-

-qué quieres decir con eso?-

-no vale la pena saber lo que me pasa-

-quién mas te ha lastimado?- decidió evitar esa platica

-ella-

-ella?-

-Ya Lin-

-y... ella como te lastimo?-

-me engaño-

-Quatre puedes contarme que paso después de que Ya Lin hablara contigo-

_Una sacudida lo despertó, cuando reacciono se asusto temiendo que fuera Pavel se incorporo rápido, pero su cuerpo se tenso._

_-no deberías levantarte así, podrías lastimarte mas-_

_-Ya Lin, eres tu?- le sonrío_

_-eeeh si soy yo-, le coloco las bandeja con comida en sus piernas -aun no llega relájate, no te preocupes antes de tiempo-_

_-gracias-_

_-y ahora por que?-_

_-por ser tan amable conmigo-_

_-no, tu por ser quien eres es lo que me hace ser amable-_

_-YA LIN- se escucho un grito desde afuera_

_-ya me voy- dijo ella asustada_

_La puerta se abrió antes de que ella saliera -qué pretendías?-_

_-disculpe señor pero no entiendo- dijo asustada al ver el arma en la mano del ruso_

_-no te hagas- le dio un golpe en el rostro_

_-que te pasa?- Quatre se levanto rápidamente tirando la bandeja de comida_

_-tu no te metas- le dio con el arma en la sien. Quatre por el golpe_

_-esto es tu castigo- la encañono con furia -nunca se metan conmigo- disparo en la cabeza de ella, quien cayo sin vida._

_-NO- grito Quatre llorando, desesperado e impotente al verla morir antes sus ojos sin haber hecho nada por ayudarla._

_-no llores mi querido Quatre, ella no merecía la pena-, dijo Pavel tomando la barbilla del chico -la muy descarada se le ocurrió hablar con la policía y bueno tendremos que dejar este lugar- El sentimiento de culpa lo invadió por completo, se sintió un miserable, lleno de ira y amargura. Ya Lin estaba muerta porque quiso ayudarlo, ella le había dicho que le ayudaría, y no la detuvo, ahora yacía frente a él que era tan inútil que no fue capaz de salir de esto por si solo._

_-no- se sintió morir con ella. Ella quien le impulsaba a vivir, a continuar ya no existía._

_-mi Quatre, no te pongas así- lo levanto y lo recostó en la cama -haré que te pongas feliz de nuevo-_

_Quatre aun no lograba salir de su dolor, no sintió cuando fue levantado, su mente era un caos de dolor y culpa, el destino no le bastaba con hacerlo sufrir, ser destrozado sino que ahora le recordaba la basura que era, que solo lastimaba a la gente cercana a él._

_Pavel comenzó a besar, a recorrer con su lengua la marcada piel del rubio, le extraño que no se resistiera, pero no le importo, seria más fácil para él. Lo desvistió lentamente mientras recorría cada extremo de ese frágil cuerpo, abriendo algunas heridas. Pero la inmovilidad del chico le comenzaba a fastidiarse, -hey Quatre - vio sus ojos parecían vacíos -maldita sea reacciona- lo golpeo pero solo recibió un pequeño quejido._

_-esta bien no importa- lo sujeto de la cintura y lo volteo, recorrió ahora la espalda del chico, rompió las vendas del chico sin cuidado alguno, quien emitía varios quejidos, tal vez su mente ya no reaccionaba, pero su cuerpo aun resentía el dolor, sus manos asquerosas recorrían la piel del chico sin importarle las heridas, ni los golpes en la piel destrozada._

_-Quatre, aun así eres delicioso, eres como una droga- lo penetro salvajemente, logrando por fin un grito desgarrador. Quatre había despertado de su ensimismamiento._

_-NO- grito harto de eso. Sintió la semilla de Pavel en su interior, llenándolo asqueándolo, lastimandolo, sintiéndose sucio consigo mismo._

_Lo volteo nuevamente para verlo de frente, -ves como esta vez no te dolió tanto- lo beso y lo dejo ahí, sin importarle su estado. Permaneció ahí dejando el tiempo pasar._

_««»»_

_Se levanto lentamente, necesitaba limpiarse, dejar de sentirse usado, eso le dijo ella, ahí estaba sonriéndole animándolo a seguir viviendo._

_Salió del baño ya vestido, cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, sintió entre miedo, dolor y odio al verlo ahí, sus pies no se movieron por el temblor de su cuerpo, Pavel lo tomo del brazo con fuerzas lastimándolo lo saco de ahí rápidamente, a sus oídos llegaron muchos ruidos el cansancio no le permitía reconocerlos, lo llevo a las sala ahí estaba Roman, algo le dijo asustándolo, escucho varios sonidos atronadores, un golpe en el pecho le hizo caer, gritos, preguntas que no entendía llegaban a su cabeza, sintió su cuerpo elevarse, la brisa del aire en su cara, cerro los ojos lentamente olvidando por completo quien era, en que se había convertido, olvidando la realidad._

-fue cuando te rescataron?-

-...-

-aun te sientes así?-

-nunca he dejado de sentirme así-

-dijiste que la vistes-

-si, ella siempre esta ahí recordándome la promesa que le hice, persiguiéndome-

-Quatre- dijo con tristeza -es eso lo que tienes, estas alucinando-

-si-

-por que no me lo dijiste antes?-

-no lo quería aceptar-

-ella esta aquí?-

-si-

-qué te dice?-

-ella no habla, solo me mira con reproche, ahora mismo me regaña porque no quiero decirle esto, pero ella me obliga- un gemido -ella me obliga a abrirme, la odio-

-la odias por que te quiere ayudar?-

-si-

-si estas consciente de que es una alucinación entenderás que es una parte tuya que te instiga a superarte-

-si- dijo casi en silencio

-entonces que harás?-

-no lo se-

-mis colegas me dicen que te deje regresar a tu casa, que te hará bien sentirte libre nuevamente-

-pero aun no estoy bien-

-para nosotros un paciente que a reconocido su problema a dado el primer paso, además tu entraste por voluntad propia, puedes irte cuando quieras-

-ya no me quieren aquí?- pregunto con tristeza

-no es eso Quatre, yo... todos estamos preocupados por ti, y solo queremos verte feliz-

-bien, entonces me iré mañana-

-puedes irte cuando quieras

-esta bien, de todos modos lo haré mañana, al fin aquí tampoco hay nada para mi-

-le avisare a la embajadora y a los demás de tu partida-

La puerta se oyó, Quatre había salido.

Hora de terminado: 16:59 horas

**-Ahí termina?- pregunto Duo**

**-si-**

**-entonces porque hay mas cintas-**

**-recuerdo que nos hablaron para avisarnos de la salida de Quatre, fuimos a recogerlo, pero no parecía muy feliz por tener que irse- comento Dorothy**

**-ademas de que se comporto muy grosero, bueno fue así durante las visitas que le hacíamos- agrego Reelena**

**-y en la noche no quiso que lo dejáramos- termino Zerch**

**-y lo dejaron?- pregunto Heero**

**-si, era muy tenso para nosotros- dijo Reelena**

**-regresaron al día siguiente?-**

**-si, pero al parecer el no durmió, seguía con la misma ropa y sus ojos estaba rojos-**

**-así fue toda una semana, hasta que un día cuando llegamos nos dijeron que Quatre estaba en el hospital-**

**-que paso?- pregunto Duo con temor**

**-intento suicidarse,... cuando le dieron de alta el mismo se interno de nuevo en el instituto, nadie lo cuestiono- explico Dorothy**

**-así que la siguiente grabación habla de porque lo hizo- expreso Wufei**

**-supongo-**

**-jóvenes, perdón por interrumpir pero desean comer- dijo uno de los sirvientes**

**Tardaron en contestar -será mejor que comamos, no es conveniente que sigamos deprimiéndonos, Quatre debe vernos alegres para animarlo-**

**-asi es-**

**-esperaremos a Quatre?-**

**-no creo que sea necesario, el amo Quatre llegara hasta la noche-**

**-cómo lo sabe?-**

**-hace un mes hizo lo mismo al igual que el anterior, el amo nos advirtió que no preguntáramos, pero que lo volvería a hacer cada mes-**

**-bueno no tiene caso que preguntemos, vayamos a comer-**

««»» ««»» ««»»

**Parte 8: Sexta Grabación**

21 de Julio.

Paciente: Quatre Rabera Winner.

Doctor encargado: Dr. Carl Kölh.

Hora de inicio: 12:00 horas

-Buenas tardes Quatre-

-...-

-parece que retrocedimos-

-perdón, buenas tardes-

-Quatre puedo saber que te trae aquí de nuevo-

-...intente suicidarme-

-puedo saber por que?-

-yo quiero saber para que vivir?- un gemido -lo he perdido todo-

-qué has perdido?-

-mi familia no me quiere, se han alejado por completo, y me dejan todo a cargo, no ven que no puedo ni pensar, es como si me castigaran, ellos saben bien que nunca me intereso el negocio de la familia, si lo hacia antes era para complacerlo, por que ahora no pueden darme tiempo?, no les importo-

-yo no creo eso-

-no?, que cree usted?-

-yo creo que quieren que dejes de vivir en tu mundo y continúes con tu vida, quieren que sigas adelante como te lo dijera Ya Lin-

-no la mencione- dijo con enojo

-que pasa Quatre?-

-ella, ella no me dejo morir-

-que?-

-yo decidí ignorarla, dejar de tener alucinaciones y vi ahí la daga de mi padre, nunca antes le había puesto atención, pero ahora la vi... filosa-

-...-

-Ya Lin se enojo porque la vi muy hermosa, la vi como el fin de mi dolor, así podía descansar, pero ella no quería, se enojo me dijo que la dejara, pero no le hice caso-

-...-

-y la ignore, me...- se escucho un lamento -ella me convenció de detenerme- llame una ambulancia me sentía incompetente- el llanto seguía escuchándose

-recuerdas que dijimos que ella eras tú y tu deseo de vivir-

-ella soy yo, pero mi cobardía, ya que ni eso puedo hacer-

**Se escucho un sollozo**

-eso no es verdad, la razón por la que no te dejas morir es porque aun tienes el suficiente valor para seguir adelante, el suicidio es solo miedo a al vida-

-no, ustedes mienten-

-quienes mentimos?-

-usted y ella, dicen que tengo la fuerza para seguir, pero no la tengo, soy un cobarde no lo entiende- expreso con furia

-Quatre no entiendo tus razones para terminar por lo que has luchado-

-me di cuenta que no tenían caso-

-la vida tiene muchas razones para ser, uno las encuentra-

-mm-

-tal vez no encuentres ahora un motivo para vivir, pues tú mismo te has encargado de ignorarlas, date tiempo, disfruta, deja tu encierro y te aseguro que encontrara lo que buscas-

-... sabe, aquí no me siento tan inútil-

-te refieres a...-

-si, aquí he podido ayudar-

-pero eso es solo la salida fácil, Quatre tienes que recuperar tu vida, no dejes que él siga arruinándola, enséñale que no eres ese ser frágil que destrozo-, se escucho un llanto callado -deja que Ya Lin descanse-

Suspiro -...tiene razón-

-yo no la tengo, solo te dijo lo que veo en ti, tú realmente tiene ganas de vivir-

-...-

-Quatre, tienen razón tus amigos-

-eh?-

-tu sonrisa ilumina-

-ah... gracias- dijo tímidamente

-regresaras a tu casa?-

-si-

-pues espero verte solo como visita-

-...-

Hora de terminado: 13:29 horas

**-bueno eso explica lo que paso, pero lo volvió a hacer?- pregunto Wufei**

**-si- contesto con tristeza Reelena**

**-pero aquí se oía mas animado- menciono Duo**

**-y estaba mas animado cuando salió, pero no sabemos que fue lo que paso- agrego Zerch**

**-qué habrá provocado de nuevo su depresión?- pregunto al aire**

**-lo que sabemos es que un día después que salió de nuevo despidió a toda la servidumbre- comento Dorothy**

**-parecía que no quería a nadie cerca-**

**-eso solo significa que salió peor de lo que ingreso- dijo Heero**

**-y hubo un tercer intento?- pregunto Trowa**

**-no que sepamos-**

**-por que los volvió a contratar?- interrogo Heero**

**-no los volvió a contratar, ellos nuca se fueron, Quatre les dijo que no les iba a pagar, pero Iridia es quien les da su suelo ahora-**

**-ellos también lo quieren, pero Quatre no se da cuenta-**

**Suspiro -bueno escuchemos la última grabación, para poder decidir que hacer-**

**-si-**

««»» ««»» ««»»

**Parte 9: Séptima Grabación**

05 de Agosto.

Paciente: Quatre Rabera Winner.

Doctor encargado: Dr. Carl Kölh.

Hora de inicio: 11:30 horas

-Buenos Días Quatre-

-buenos días- contesto secamente-

-supongo que tu visita es la misma que la ves anterior-

-si-

-sabes que para tener consulta no es necesario que te internes-

-si-

-bueno- silencio -ahora por que fue?-

-...-

-sentiste de nuevo que nadie te quería-

-no... todos me quieren-

-entonces?-

-a pesar de todo me siento solo-

-por que te sientes solo?-

-me siento distinto, como si este no fuera mas mi lugar, ya no encuentro mis motivaciones, yo...-

-sientes que el mundo se te cae-

-si-

-Ya Lin que te dijo de esto?-

-ella no me dijo nada, yo... seguí su consejo y ella me dejo, me abandono, ella tiene la culpa de que me sienta solo-

-Quatre recuerda que esa parte de ella vive dentro de ti, nunca te dejara-

-pero... ya no tenia con quien platicar, a quien contarle mis penas- suspiro -al principio no me importo que desapareciera, pero después no lo soporte-

-dependes de ella-

-si-

-bueno eso si es grave, pero no tanto como crees-

-eh?-

-lo que pasa es que no encuentras a alguien a quien confesarle tus penas, pero Quatre... si tu mismo te has cerrado como encontraras a esa persona-

-usted puede ser esa persona-

-Quatre me halagas- se escucho el ruido de una silla y algunos pasos -pero yo solo soy tu consejero- se oyó el ruido de ropa frotarse, ruidos de un sofá o algo parecido y algunos pasos

-yo... necesito alguien que me escuche- el volumen de la voz de Quatre cambio

-sabes por que te dimos de alta la primera vez?-

-no- ruido de sofá y más pasos

-porque esperabas que yo te resolviera todos tus problemas, yo solo estoy aquí para escucharte, no puedo hacer más...-

-no se acerque-

Suspiro -no puedo hacer más si tu mismo no te ayudas-

-...-

-Quatre dime a que le temes-

-... yo... no estoy seguro-

-no le temes a la soledad, de eso estoy seguro-

-cómo lo sabes?-

-porque no lo estas, mucha gente te quiere y nunca te abandonara-

-mmh-

-Quatre te pregunto de nuevo, a que te temes?-

-a que nadie me ame de verdad, él dijo que me amaba, pero no era verdad, y... y... muchas personas se han acercado buscando lo mismo que él-

-Quatre eres una persona muy linda y extraordinaria es difícil que alguien no se enamore de ti-

-pero la persona que amo-

-...-

-si aun lo amo

-...-

-esa persona no me ama- dijo con tristeza

-Quatre si te dijera que hay alguien que te ama por quien tu eres, y no porque te desea-

-jm-

-Quatre... yo te amo-

-...-

Pasos apresurados y una puerta abrirse con fuerzas

-lo siento-

Hora de terminado: --. No fue grabado

**-maldito como se atreve, él sabia por lo que estaba pasando, como se atreve a decirle eso, que poco profesional, lo deberían de despedir, espero no se vuelva a acercar a Quatre sino lo golpeare-**

**-cálmate Duo-**

**-no me calmo- se sentó en el sillón junto a Heero**

**-asi que Quatre no quiere amar-**

**-pero tampoco quiere dejar de hacerlo-**

**-quien será la persona que Quatre ama?, ustedes lo sabes?- pregunto Doorthy a los pilotos, tres de ellos negaron con la cabeza, Duo no hizo movimiento alguno.**

**-Duo tu sabes?- el aludido asintió con la cabeza**

**-hace tiempo me lo contó-**

**-creo que sabemos que hacer-**

**-decirnos quien ama Quatre y obligarlo a corresponderle- todos miraron a Dorothy con incredulidad -que?-**

**-me refería a que si Quatre confío antes en Duo como para decirle a quien ama, tal vez él pueda hacer que Quatre no se encierre-**

**-así es, si necesita a alguien en quien confiar, el más adecuado ahora es Duo-**

**-yo?-**

**-si tu- dijeron todos**

**-no te preocupes Duo todos también ayudaremos-**

**-no hay problema confíen en mi-**

««»» ««»» ««»»

Continuara

««»» ««»» ««»»


	5. Capitulo 5

**Soportando el dolor**

««»»

Gracias a Gabz, Xanae, Crystal Ketchum Darklight, akane himura, sindy por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi (parejas tradicionales), rape, violencia

Lo que esta en _cursivas_ esta en el pasado, lo que esta en **negritas** son escenas externas.

««»»

««»»

**Parte 10: Regresando**

Un joven rubio de ojos color aqua caminaba al parecer sin destino alguno, parecía acostumbrado al frío de otoño por eso no le importaba llevar tanto tiempo fuera.

Llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas antes de animarse a entrar, había decidido regresar pero recordó que ellos estaban ahí, camino de nuevo hacia allá porque era un compromiso que se había hecho, camino entre las capillas y lozas, hasta detenerse en una especial, tenia flores marchitas, las cuales retiro y coloco unas frescas.

-nunca supe cuales eran tus flores favoritas- se sentó enfrente de la tumba

Ya Lin Dows

Una luz de esperanza

Su cuerpo yace aquí,

pero su corazón siempre vivirá en nosotros.

-extraño tu sonrisa, por que ya no sonríes?-

-

-es por que yo no sonrío-

-

-pero si sonrío...-

-

-lo se, son sonrisas vacías, pero no encuentro motivo para sonreír-

-

-fue mi culpa...-

-

-no te enojes, pero es la verdad-

-

-qué quieres decir?-

-

-si tengo visitas-

-

-si son los que esperaba, pero... no se, he aprendido a estar solo-

-

-me gusta estar contigo-

-

-se que estas muerta, ya 5 meses, es imposible que te levantes ahora me digas que es una mentira- lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos

-joven-

-eh?-

-era su novia?- pregunto una señora de edad

-no ella era...era la persona que me impulsaba a seguir-

-oh vaya esa es una perdida grande, pero entonces por que llora?-

-cómo que por que?-

-esas personas son a las que más les duele vernos llorar-

-si,... lo se-

-entonces por que la hace sufrir-

-qué la hago sufrir?, no la entiendo-

-ellos no pueden descansar hasta no saber que su muerte no fue en balde, que de algo sirviera su sacrificio, si ella era su esperanza de vivir, ella seria feliz viéndolo a usted feliz-

-yo...-

-ella se sacrifico por usted, así es como le paga-

-no, yo...- mas lagrimas brotaron -señora?- pregunto al no verla, se levanto y trato de buscarla con la vista.

-tu la mandaste?-

-

-estas sonriendo, creo que entiendo, perdóname-

-acompáñame de regreso quieres-

««»» ««»» ««»»

-ya es la hora de cenar, creen que regrese sabiendo que estamos aquí?- pregunto Reelena

-regresara- expreso Heero

-jóvenes, el amo Quatre acaba de llegar- dijo uno de los sirvientes

-gracias, dile que lo esperamos en el comedor para cenar-

-si señorita-, todo se dirigieron hacia allá

-Quatre te estabamos esperando, te extrañamos en la comida- dijo Dorothy

-perdonen- callaron al ver que Quatre ya no parecía tan frío como antes sino triste.

-Quatre nos dirás a donde fuiste?- pregunto Wufei, Duo sabia que tenia que hacer algo, pero no sabia como.

No contesto, los platos de comida fueron servidos el rubio detuvo a la mesera -por que no se fueron cuando los despedí?- pregunto con inseguridad

La mesera se sorprendió, vio a sus compañeros de trabajo que se encontraban ahí, para después mirar a Quatre -Amo nosotros nunca lo dejaríamos, lo queremos mucho- Quatre se quedo fijo, no atinaba a moverse, la mesera se disculpo y se retiro.

-gracias- dijo antes de que terminara de salir

-estas bien Quatre?-

-eh?, si- fijo su vista en una parte aparentemente vacía -disculpen, pero ustedes por que vinieron?- su voz seguía escuchándose triste.

-nosotros sabes que eres nuestro amigo y no nos gusta verte así- contesto Reelenea, Quatre le sonrío cuando volteo a verla

-y nosotros te extrañábamos- dijo Duo

-todos?- pregunto dudoso mirándolos a todos

-claro, no se nota- agrego Wufei

-y... y... ustedes me quieren?- derramo algunas lagrimas

-Quatre- dijo Duo y se levanto para abrazarlo que no fue correspondido -amigo Q por que lo dudas?-

-yo... yo...- no sabia que decir, pero vio todas las miradas de afecto, y termino correspondiendo al abrazo de Duo. -gracias-. Ambos se separaron -gracias- repitió sonriendo con sinceridad, todos al ver la sonrisa de alegraron.

-ese es mi Quatre- menciono en broma el chico trenzado

-estoy algo cansado, me disculpa, es que no he podido dormir bien-

-claro que si, descansa-

-disfruten de su cena están en su casa- encamino hacia su habitación -que pasen buenas noches-

««»» ««»» ««»»

-mi corazón se siente mas ligero, tenias razón- dijo al parecer a así mismo

-

-es mi culpa que no hayas podido encontrar el descanso-

-

-perdona, pero es costumbre decir que todo es mi culpa, pero te prometo que no lo haré, al menos que realmente así sea-

-

-te marchas, no quiero que te vayas-

-

-si lo se, ya no estoy solo, pero aun no me siento seguro-

-

-entonces adiós, sabes que siempre te recordare-

-con quien hablabas?- Quatre giro asustado

-Duo me asustaste- volvió su vista a la ventana -cómo entraste?-

-estaba abierto, con quien hablabas?-

-con nadie-

-Quatre- regaño

-me despedía de un fantasma

-eh?-

-no importa, ya se fue-

-a que viniste?, creí que estarían comiendo-

-no quería dejarte solo, tu y yo siempre hemos sido amigos y nos hemos contado todo, yo te conté lo de Heero y tu lo de...-

-a que quieres llegar?- no quería escuchar ese nombre

-has pasado por muchas cosas y quiero que me cuentes, yo quiero ayudarte, confía en mí como antes, por favor Quatre-

-es que lo que ha pasado, no lo quiero recordar-

-no me cuentes lo que pasó, cuéntame como te sientes-

-Duo- dijo antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar, sus lágrimas brotaron rápidamente, sacar todo lo que tenía acumulado, eso era lo que necesitaba un hombro donde derramar sus lágrimas, alguien que no le pedía nada, solo su compañía.

-ya Quatre- dijo a modo de consuelo, el llanto era estremecedor, pero Duo sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para él.

««»» ««»» ««»»

En el comedor, Heero estaba extrañado que Duo no regresara del baño.

-a donde vas?- pregunto Trowa al verlo levantarse

-a buscar a Duo-

-a de estar con Quatre- exclamo Zerch

-hn- dijo y se marcho de ahí

-no sabia que Heero fuera celoso-

-las personas a veces nos sorprenden-

««»»

Heero camino hasta donde recordaba que era la habitación de Quatre, vio a Duo sentado en la cama recargado en la cabecera, Quatre estaba recostado en sus brazos. Heero camino hasta ellos, vio a Duo algo somnoliento jugando con el cabello del rubio, al ver a Quatre lo vio dormido con marcas de llanto en su rostro, iba a hablar.

-Silencio Heero-

-esta bien?-

-ahora si, ayúdame a acostarlo-, Heero asintió con la cabeza -vamos con los demás-

««»»

Aun estaban en el comedor cuando ambos llegaron.

-qué paso Heero?, si te engañaba Duo?- se burlo Wufei

-no, todavía no, casi me descubre- contesto Duo de la misma forma, Heero lo miro fríamente -sabes que bromeo- Heero seguía viéndolo de la misma manera -mejor me siento-

Todos empezaron a reírse, estaban todos muy tensos por lo descubiertos y necesitaban relajarse.

-a donde fuiste Duo?-

-eso no se pregunta Dorothy-

-no te hagas-

-esta bien, fui a ver a Quatre-

-y que paso?

-bueno se podría decir que ya dio el primer paso- empezó a comer su cena -seguiremos con el plan de alegrarlo- dio varios bocados

-te contó como se siente?-

-no me dijo nada, pero estoy seguro que se siente más relajado-

-Duo nos contaras a quien ama Quatre?- pregunto con curiosidad Dorothy, Trowa hizo cara de fastidio, algunos lo notaron

-si te digo cuanto me darás?-

-no creí que fueras del tipo ambicioso-

-ya ves-

-bueno por lo menos dime si lo conozco-

-Dorothy no seas entrometido-

-vamos Reelena, no me digas que no quiere saber-

-si Reelean déjala, y mmm si lo conoces, sobre todo porque conoces a los mismo que Quatre

-oye-

-tú preguntaste-

-yo quiero preguntar si esa persona lo sabe- dijo Zerch

-si-

-pero tu como lo sabes?- pregunto Reelena

-Quatre nunca ha sido muy discreto con sus sentimiento-

-así es- confirmo Wufei

-tu lo sabes?-

-no estoy seguro pero lo sospecho-

-y ustedes Heero, Trowa?-, ninguno contesto

-si ellos también lo sospechan, y sus sospechas son ciertas-

-bueno basta de secretos, cuanto quieres por la información-

-tarde Dorothy, eso fue varias preguntas atrás-

-Maxwell eres un tramposo-

-pero todos me quieres-

-menos yo-

-ya sabia que tu también me querías-

-ash eres insoportable- Duo sonrío en señal de triunfo

-ya terminaron de pelear?- pregunto Wufei fastidiado

-si- contestaron los dos en distintas formas

-sera mejor que terminen de comer, y vayamos a dormir- ordeno Heero

-mm, ya me quiero ir a la camita, ayer estaba algo tristes, pero hoy me siento mejor, y tu Heero como te sientes?- pregunto seductoramente, el japones no contesto pero esquivo la mirada

-oigan no hablen de eso en la mesa- dijo con enojo Wufei

-oyes y tu como sabes de que hablamos?-

-estuve en su casa una semana, y no me quedo duda de cómo son-

-que lindo-

-esta plática ya no me gusto, mejor me voy-

-buenas noches Reelena-

-buenas noches Duo, y por favor, no, te suplico que te abstengas de este tipo de platicas frente a mi, si?-

-mmm, si- el tiempo compartido había hecho que olvidaran sus propios rencores

-gracias-

-yo también me voy dormir- dijo Wufei -este es muy desesperante-

-seguiré tu consejo Wufei- menciono Zerch, Trowa se fue sin hablar

-tu no te vas?- pregunto Duo a Dorothy

-nop-

-por que no?-

-aun no termino de comer-

Duo vio el plato de la chica que ya estaba vacío -pero si ya acabaste-

-nop-

-te quedas para molestar-

-nop-

-a que te quedas?-

-a ver el espectáculo-

-qué?, Dorothy eres un cochina-

nop

-vamonos Duo-

-si Heero- dijo enojado

-adiós-

-buenas noches- contesto Heero, Duo la miro amenazadoramente, cuando se fueron rió un poco y después se retiro a su cuarto.

««»» ««»» ««»»

**Parte 11: Amando amar**

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor, la primera en levantarse fue Reelena, quien se encontró posteriormente a Heero.

-Hola Heero-

-Reelena-

-yo bueno, solo quiero felicitarte por tu relación con Duo- dijo nerviosamente

-gracias, y... perdona por que lo nuestro no funcionara-

-ah no te preocupes-

-buenos días- saludo Wufei pasándolos de largo y tomando asiento, poco después llegaron los demás

-oyes Duo como pasaste la noche?- pregunto con clara intención de molestar Dorothy

-bien y tu?-

-oh yo bien, sobre todo por que yo escogí la posición para dormir-

-que?- Duo y Heero se sonrojaron

-Dorothy- reclamo Reelena

-que, yo dije dormir-

-ella tiene razón- dijo Zech con una sonrisa

-qué paso Duo?, te hicieron callar?- se burlo Wufei

-no, es que ya viene mi comida-

-no esperaremos a Quatre?- pregunto Reelena

-no ahí viene- menciono Duo -amigo Quatre, vente vamos a comer-

-si- dijo quedamente

El desayuno estuvo relajado, Quatre no participaba, parecía distante, de vez en cuando ponía atención a las platicas, pero pronto perdía el interés, durante ese tiempo mantuvo la cabeza baja. Alguien desde su lugar lo veía de reojo y le dolía verlo así.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que debería hacer; cuando decidió acompañar a los chicos a ver a Quatre acepto sin pensar, deseaba verlo por que sabia que estaba enamorado de él, tardo en descubrir sus sentimientos, pero ahora después de escuchar las grabaciones, sabia que no podía llegar y decirle lo que sentía, porque sabia que lo rechazaría, pero no podía verlo así, sin poder acercarse, abrazarlo, ser él quien lo consolara.

-bueno ya, como decidiremos a donde ir?- pregunto Duo

-ese es el problema de que seamos tantos y tan diferentes- comento Zerch

-Quatre a donde quieres salir?-

-yo... pues... a donde ustedes quieran, además no tengo muchas ganas de salir-

-a no- dijeron varios, Quatre se sorprendió

-tu vas a salir-

-y si lo dejamos a la suerte- comento Duo

Trowa se levanto de su lugar, y se dirigió hacia Quatre, no soporto mas verlo así, y decidió correr el riesgo aunque después lo odiara.

-Quatre puedo hablar contigo?-

El árabe dudo en contestar -eh si- ambos salieron, siendo vistos extrañamente por los otros.

-Dorothy aun quieres sabes a quien ama Quatre?-

-es a Trowa?-

-si-

««»»

Ambos caminaron hacia el jardín, Quatre seguía con la cabeza baja, Trowa lo seguía como veía que no parecía detenerse lo sujeto de la muñeca sintió una imperfección en la piel, su corazón se estremeció al saber el porque. A ese contacto Quatre se soltó y giro para quedar ambos de frente.

-no me toques- le dijo con tristeza

-por que?-

-porque no-

-por que Duo si te puede abrazar?-

-es diferente-

-cómo es diferente?-

-es diferente y ya-

-tu amas a Duo?- sabia que era mentira, pero necesitaba hacer que Quatre hablara

-no-

-por que no quieres que te toque?, antes no te importaba-

-antes fue mucho tiempo-

-que tanto?-

-he?-

-qué es mucho tiempo?-

-Trowa la gente cambia-

-por que cambiaste?-

-necesitaba cambiar-

-por que necesitabas?-

-eso no te importa-

-si me importa-

Quatre alzo el rostro -por que te importa?-

-por que tu me importas y mucho-

-no-

-no que?-

-yo no te importo-

-como sabes que no me importas?-

-lo se y me basta-

Trowa lo tomo de los hombros -mírame Quatre-

-no, suéltame-, trato de zafarse pero el ojiverde era mas fuerte.

-no te soltare, no te dejare, no quiero que estés triste?-

-por que?-

-porque me importas, no lo entiendes-

-...-

-no me preguntaras porque me importas?-

-no-

-por que?-

-no quiero saberlo-

-temes mi respuesta?-

-si-

-temes saber lo que siempre has deseado-

-hace tiempo lo desee- bajo la mirada

-por que ya no?-

-ya te lo dije ha pasado mucho tiempo, las cosas han cambiado-

-tu has cambiado?-

-si-

-por que cambiastes?-

-ya me lo preguntaste-

-pero no recibí una verdadera respuesta-

-porque... porque descubrí lo inútil que soy, que no sirvo para nada-

Trowa se estremeció ante esas palabras, tomo la barbilla de Quatre -eso no es verdad-

-si lo es-

-por que crees eso?-

-no lo creo, es la verdad-

-es mentira Quatre- dijo enojado por la terquedad -tu... tu eres alguien admirable, no lo comprendes-

-...-

-Quatre quieres saber porque me importas?-

-no-

-te lo diré de todos modos-

-no quiero saberlo-

-Quatre, yo en el pasado estaba confundido, no sabia quien era, perdí mis recuerdos, y la persona que logro hacer que volviera a sentir que soy alguien fuiste tu- el rubio derramo unas lagrimas -te aprecie mucho en ese tiempo, pero sabes algo?-

-...-

-desde ese momento sentí algo especial por ti, pero no sabia que era, me aleje de ti temiendo descubrirlo, creí que así desaparecería, pero solo me lastime mas, regrese no por lo chicos, sino por ti-

-me tengo que ir-

-Quatre no huyas como yo-

-no huyo, solo no quiero seguir sufriendo-

-sufrirás si te vas, lo se, yo me fui-

Mas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos aqua -no sabes lo que ha pasado, yo no...- escondió su rostro

-no me importa lo que paso, solo me importas tu- lo obligo a levantar su mirada -Quatre... yo te amo-

Las lágrimas salieron más rápido y negó con la cabeza

-por que no?-, volvió anegar -temes que te ame?-

-no, temo que no sea de verdad-

-Quatre, mírame, siénteme, estoy aquí, lo digo sinceramente, me di cuenta desde antes, perdóname por no decírtelo cuando me di cuenta y esperar hasta ahora, pero temía no ser digno de ti, tu era alguien importante, yo... era nadie- Quatre vio la tristeza en eso ojos.

-Trowa- lo llamo -yo necesito tiempo-

-si, entiendo-

Se alejo de ahí con el paso tambaleante, Trowa se quedo ahí triste. Una mano en el hombro le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Sus amigos estaban ahí.

-por lo menos no te dijo que no- le dijo Duo con una sonrisa

Suspiro como repuesta -nos ayudaras?-

-tenlo por seguro-

-iras ahora?-

-no, dejare que piense un poco y después iré a verlo-

««»»

Quatre llego al salón de música, contemplo un momento su violín, antes de que su tragedia surgiera solía usarlo para olvidarlo, dejo de hacerlo porque los recuerdos se convirtieron en dolor; todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos los había dejado que se fueran junto con las notas.

Pero ahora todos regresaron, eran muchos, todos confusos, unos le decían que si, otros que no dejara que Trowa se acercara. Tomo el violín y la música empezó a sonar, dejo que las melodía se confundiera con sus pensamientos una vez mas, que la música le dijera que hacer.

-fue hermoso- escucho cuando seso de tocar -nunca antes había sentido tantas y tan diferentes sensaciones al escuchar una melodía-

-así me siento-

-Quatre perdóname, pero escuche tu conversación con Trowa-

-ah-

-tu me dijiste que lo amabas, por que ahora no le correspondes?-

-yo... no me siento digno de ser amado-

-Quatre dime que ha pasado para que te sientas así-

-Duo, es que...yo-

-no vayas a llorar Quatre, tus ojos se van a secar- le dijo con una sonrisa

-si se secaran, ya estaría vacío hace mucho-

-me contaras lo que paso?- era necesario que Quatre confiara

-yo... caí en una trampa,... alguien me secuestro y...- sus mejillas rápido se humedecieron -y...-

-esta bien esperare-

-no, ya lo conté una vez, puedo decírtelo- llevo su mirada al vacío -él me lastimo..., me violo y me hizo sentirme mal conmigo mismo-

-Quatre- dijo mientras lo abrazaba -ese tipo en cuanto lo vea lo mato-

-Duo yo ya no tengo nada que ofrecerle a Trowa-

-como dices eso, a él no le importa eso, estoy seguro que te ama sinceramente, él lo entenderá-

-no, no lo entenderá-

-si crees eso, que poco me conoces-

-Trowa- dijo asustado

-yo ya lo sabia, y no me importo, te lo dije no por lastima, sino que no deseo verte así- se acerco -deseo que te sientas seguro a mi lado-, Duo ya había salido -oh es que tu no me amas-

-Trowa, yo... te amo, pero-

-pero?-

-...-

-no tienes excusas, tu te encierras solo, Quatre te amo-

-Trowa- lo abrazo -yo también te amo, pero me duele mucho el recordar-

-yo te ayudare a olvidar- lo abrazo, sintió el pequeño cuerpo temblar, lo consoló hasta que se calmo.

Permanecieron así sin saber cuanto tiempo.

-Quatre, se que no es prudente, pero podría besarte, desde hace tiempo he deseado sentirlo-

-si- dijo nerviosamente, el también había deseado sentir los labios de Trowa desde hace mucho

Trowa lo beso tiernamente, pero Quatre no pudo evitar temblar al contacto, el castaño estrecho su abrazo para calmarlo. El rubio recargo su cabeza en su hombro, para poder disfrutar mas de ese confortable calor.

Se separo para verlo de frente -puedes volver a besarme?- pregunto tímidamente

-claro que si-, el árabe ofreció sus labios que pronto fueron recibidos, en un beso largo, lleno de amor.

-vamos a ver a los demás- no quería presionarlo, ahora que ya sabia que Quatre estaría bien, y que por fin habían hablado, temía dar un mal paso.

-si-

-espero que ya se les haya ocurrido ir a algún lado- cruzo su brazo por el hombro del mas bajo y salieron de ahí felices, enamorados.

-mientras no deseen comer fuera-

-no, claro que no, a todos les encanta comer aquí, no te has dado cuenta, que nunca salen del comedor-

-qué dijiste?- dijo enojado Duo

-nos espiabas?-

-noooo, es que hasta aquí llegue, y no, aun no hemos decidido, Quatre a donde quieres ir-

-solo quiero ir a caminar-

-a pues yo conozco un lugar perfecto-

Trowa y Quatre se sonrieron esperanzados y siguieron a su alegre amigo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»


End file.
